The End Story
by Kirey Zaoldyck
Summary: "Eren, suatu saat nanti kau mau jadi apa?"/"Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa terus melindungimu."/"Benarkah?"/"Ya,"/"Jika kau pergi duluan, siapa yang akan melindungiku? Dan jika aku pergi duluan, siapa yang akan kau lindungi?"/ Inilah sebuah kisah tentang akhir sebuah cerita. RnR?


******_The End Story_**

**Desclaimer © Hajime Isayama**

**_Fic By Kirey Zaoldyck_**

**_Rated T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Huaaa~ Gomen Minna-san, jika terdepat Miss kepo(?) eh typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Karena Kirey masih baru ;0. Menerima berbagai macam kritik dan saran, asal jangan Flame! (loh?) xD._**

**_Enjoyy Minna xDD_**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Padang rumput begitu terhampar luas. Terlihat dibawah pohon Sakura, terdapat dua orang anak kecil yang saling bercanda ria. Mereka begitu bahagia bak Raja dan Ratu. Bermain dalam kesenangan yang mungkin hanya sesaat.

"Kyaaa….! Eren-kun! Cepat kejar aku!" seru seorang gadis kecil yang berambut cokelat.

"Awas kau ya! Aku pasti akan menangkapmu!" balas anak kecil yang sedang berusaha gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu.

"Ahaha~ Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku! Karena..- Kyaaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil yang bernama Mikasa itu terjatuh.

BRUG!

Melihat kejadian itu, Eren –nama anak kecil laki-laki itu- segera menghampiri Mikasa.

"Mika-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah Panik,

"A-aku..Hiks~ Sakit.. s-sekali~." Rintih Mikasa sambil menangis

"Tenang, aku akan mengobatinya."

"Tapi, ini sakit.. Hiks~ a-aku tidak ku-at.. Hiks~"

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu kerumah."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Sini," Eren pun berjongkok dengan membelakangi Mikasa dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Untuk apa?

"Ayo, naik saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku kan berat!"

"Ayo, naik saja. Tidak apa-apa kok, kamu mau sendirian disini? Apalagi ini sudah sore." Ucap Eren disertai senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikasa yang masih ragu.

"Iya, Ayo!"

Mikasa pun mencoba menaiki punggung Eren, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan terjatuh lagi.

"Aww!" rintih Mikasa,

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku, tidak bisa berdiri. Rasanya kaki ku sakit semua," jelas Mikasa

"Baiklah,"

"Eh?"

Eren pun mengangkat Mikasa yang masih terduduk untuk naik keatas punggungnya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Nah, kalau begini kita bisa pulangkan?" Tanya Eren pada Mikasa yang berada dipunggungnya.

"Ya, tapi benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki sejati! Mengangkatmu saja itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Seru Eren dengan percaya diri.

"Kau bisa saja!"

Setelah cukup lama menyusuri jalanan. Tiba-tiba, Mikasa membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan antara dirinya dan Eren.

"Eren," lirih Mikasa

"Hmm," sahut Eren yang masih focus pada jalanan.

"Jika kau besar nanti, kau ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau sendiri ingin menjadi apa?" Tanya Eren balik kepada Mikasa,

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku! Huh?!" sahut Mikasa sambil cemberut akibat perlakuan Eren yang selalu membalikan pertanyaan-nya.

"Kau saja dulu, aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau."

"Baiklah, aku ingin menjadi dokter professional. Kau mau jadi apa?"

"Aku..-"

"…..." Mikasa masih menunggu kalimat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Eren.

"Aku, ingin menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu." Lirih Eren,

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan? Hahaha~ itu tidak lucu. Yang benar saja!" elak Mikasa sambil memukul punggung Eren kecil.

"Aww! Aku serius!"

"Benarkah, kau berjanji?" Mikasa yang tadi tertawa pun menjadi diam karena perkataan Eren yang sangat serius itu.

"Ya,"

"Jika kau pergi duluan, siapa yang akan melindungiku? Dan jika aku pergi duluan, siapa yang akan kau lindungi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, dan kau juga tidak akan pergi. Jika memang begitu,..-"

"…"

Tiba-tiba Eren mendadak berhenti membuat Mikasa bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa? Jika memang begitu, apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak turun? Kita sudah sampai."

Mikasa pun menengok kedepan, dan ternyata mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang Rumah Mikasa.

Dan Mikasa turun dari punggung Eren.

"Kau sudah bisa jalan?" Tanya Eren yang masih was-was karena takut Mikasa akan terjatuh lagi.

"Ya, arigatou. Aku akan masuk dulu, Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Setelah Mikasa masuk ke rumahnya, Eren pun mulai berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya. Ia masih memikrkan perkataan Mikasa. Jika ia pergi duluan, siapa yang melindungi Mikasa? Dan jika Mikasa pergi duluan, siapa yang akan ia lindungi? Pertanyaan itu membuat Eren mendengus sebal.

"Hah, pertanyaan itu… sulit untuk ku jawab!."

**_+# THE END STORY #+_**

10 Tahun Kemudian.

Seorang pemuda yang tampan begitu sebal, tatkala orang yang ditungunya belum juga datang. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggunya.

'Cih! Padahal, dia yang menyuruhku datang lebih dari lebih awal. Kenapa dia yang telat?!' piker Eren –pemuda itu-.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, terdengar suara yang begitu ia kenali.

"Eren-kun! Kau sudah disini?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam! Du-a jam! Untuk apa kau mempunyai handphone tapi kau tidak menggunakannya?" ucap Eren yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Ahahaha~ Gomen. Tadi aku mandi dan aku silent mode hp-ku jadi aku tidak tahu." Ujar Mikasa dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa (eh?*).

"Yasudah, Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!" ajak Eren dan langsung masuk pada mobilnya.

"Iyaa-iyaa, cerewet!" Mikasa pun segera menuju mobil yang akan dinaiki oleh dirinya dan Eren. Namun sebelum itu, ia membuka ponsel flip-nya dan bacaan yang sangat jelas tertera dilayar ponsel flip-nya.

**_19 Massage Received From Eren-kun_**

**_8 Missed Call From Eren-kun_**

**_5 Email Received _**

Begitu melihatnya, Mikasa langsung tercengang membacanya. 'Apa ia benar-benar menungguku selama dua jam?' inner Mikasa.

Skip Time!

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Mikasa dan Eren pun sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Yaitu 'Colossal Hotels', untuk menyelsaikan suatu urusan.

Mikasa dan Eren pun menuruni mobil yang ditumpangi mereka.

"Akhirnyaa, sampai jugaa!" ujar Mikasa

Eren yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki Colossal Hotels dan segera mencari restoran yang menjadi tempat utama tujuan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya waitress yang bernama Armin Arlets yang tertulis di Name Tag sebelah kiri dadanya.

"Aku akan ke Titans Resto ruangan Racon Corps." Ucap Eren pada waitress itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar anda dan Nona kesana," Waitress itu pun tersenyum dan segera membawa Mikasa dan Eren menuju Titans Resto dan ruangan Racon Corps.

Sesudah sampai pelayan itu pun pamit diri untuk pergi.

"Sudah sampai. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit waitress itu.

"Baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap Eren dan Mikasa.

Setelah waitress itu pergi, Eren dan Mikasa masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan segera disambut oleh orang yang berada didalamnya yang ternyata adalah keluarga dari Eren dan Mikasa.

"Konnichiwa!" ucap Mikasa disetai senyuman.

"Konnichiwa Mikasa-chan! Eren-kun." Balas wanita paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Eren.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ucap Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kalian duduk!" perintah kepala keluarga Akerman, Shinji Ackerman.

"Ha'I" Eren dan Mikasa pun duduk berdampingan. (disini mejanya Pentagon/segi lima).

Diruangan itu sudah ada lima orang yaitu, Eren, Mikasa, Shinji –ayah Mikasa, Yui –ibu Mikasa, dan Annie –ibu Eren.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Satu minggu lagi kalian akan menikah." Ujar Kepala keluarga dari Ackerman itu.

"Apa? Satu minggu lagi? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" elak Mikasa.

"Cepat? Sayaanng~ satu minggu itu lama. Kalau bisa sih kalian menikah besok." Sahut Annie –ibu Eren dan mendapat anggukan dari Yui.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana dengan..-"

"Sekolahmu? Tenang saja, itu bisa kami urus bernarkan Annie-chan?"

"Benar sekali! Yui-chan."

"Tapi…-"

"Baiklah, kita sudah setuju dengan keputusan ini.!" Dan berakhirnya kalimat dari kepala keluarga Acherman itu cukup membuat mereka yang ada diruangan itu terdiam.

Setelah cukup lama, acara keluarga antara keluarga Jaeger dan Ackerman itu pun berakhir, namun masih meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa yang masih terdiam.

"Eren-kun, Mikasa-chan! Kami pulang dulu ya.." pamit Yui.

"Iya, ayo. Kalian hati-hati ya." Lanjut Annie.

Sekarang tinggalah Eren dan Mikasa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Eren-kun! Kenapa kau malah diam tadi? Satu minggu itu kan terlalu cepat! Apalagi kita masih SMA. Hufft~ kau memang menyebalkan." Gerutu Mikasa.

"Selama kita saling mencintai, itu tidak masalah."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Mikasa. Ia sungguh malu dengan apa yang barusan Eren katakan.

"Haahh~ Kau ini!" ujar Mikasa sembari menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Eren, ia tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan calon istrinya itu.

Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman, sudah lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Berawal dari tetangga, teman, sahabat, dan cinta. Mungkin itu semua sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan remaja masa kini. Seperti hal-nya yang terjadi pada Mikasa dan Eren.

"Eren-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Festival Hanami mala mini?" Tanya Mikasa

"Festival Hanami?"

"Ya,"

"Kita pulang langsung pulang saja, aku capek."

"Oh, ayolahh~! Aku ingin melihat Festival itu." Rajuk Mikasa

"Tidak!"

"Eren-kun! Kau jahat sekali! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi dengan Levi-kun!" Mikasa pun memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sementara Eren, ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Perasaanku, tidak enak." Ucap Eren

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan cuma perasaan! Yasudah, aku akan pergi dengan Levi-kun!" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Mikasa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum itu, Eren sudah lebih memegang tanganya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa dengan nada kasar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Yap! Kau harusnya dari tadi, jadi aku tidak usah cemberut. Ayo, kita berangkaat!"

Eren dan Mikasa pergi keluar Titan Resto yang terletak di Colossal Hotels. Mereka berdua pergi menuju Festival Hanami yang akan diadakan malam ini.

Saat di perjalanan, entah kenapa perasaan Eren tidak enak. Ia menjadi lebih was-was dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah akan sampai, tiba-tiba datang Truk Tronton dari arah samping Mikasa, Eren yang melihatnya pun langsung meloncat pada tempat Mikasa. Dan kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Awas!"

"Ada ap..Kyaaa!"

**_Titttt! Tittt! BRUAGH! CTRANG! _**

Truk Tronton itu telah terlanjur menabrak mobil yang Eren dan Mikasa naiki dari arah samping, dimana terdapat Mikasa yang duduk dibangku sebelah pengemudi. Mikasa yang masih shock akibat yang terjadi dan keningnya memar karena terkena pecahan kaca tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat ia melihat kearah Eren yang memeluknya, ia menjadi tambah shock. Karena Eren melindunginya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban.

"Mi-kasa? K-kau t-ti-dak, uhuk… apa-apa k-kan?" Tanya Eren dengan nada serak dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"E-eren-kun?"

"K-kau tidak uhuk… apa-apa k-kan?"

"A-aku…"

"Baguslah, a-aku s-senang jika k-kau ti-idak ap-pa-apa.. uhuk!"

Karena Mikasa penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Eren, Ia pun mendorong tubuh Eren yang sedang memeluknya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Eren… sekarat. Dengan kepala yang penuh darah, tulang yang retak, dan pakaian yang tadinya berwarna putih, sekarang menjadi merah akibat darah yang keluar dari tubuh Eren.

"E-eren-kun?"

"…" Eren tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mikasa yang melihatnya lansung memeluk Eren dengan sangat kuat.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Hiks~ maaf-maaf kan aku. Seharusnya aku, aku menurut padamu. Hiks~" Pecah sudah tangisan Mikasa, andai saja ia tidak memaksa Eren untuk datang ke Festival Hanami. Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"K-kau masih i-ingat? Uhuk… a-aku p-pernah berj-janji akan selalu m-melindungimu."

"Hmmm," angguk Mikasa yang masih menangis sambil memeluk Eren.

"P-pada m-malam itu, k-kau member pertanyaan p-padaku."

"Per…Hiks~..tanyaan apa?"

"J-jika aku pergi duluan, uhuk~ s-siapa yang akan m-melindungimu? Dan j-jika.. uhuk~ kamu pergi duluan,s-siapa yang akan aku lindungi."

"Hmm,"

"W-waktu itu, uhuk~ aku t-tidak tahu apa j-jawabannya. Tapi, s-sekarang aku t-tahu j-jawabannya."

"Itu tidak penting! Hiks~ kau harus bertahan! Sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita, Hiks~! A-aku tidak butuh jawabanmu, Hiks~"

"A-aku tidak yakin a-akan selamat, uhuk.. jadi aku a-akan mengatakannya s-sekarang."

"….." Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mikasa, j-jika aku pergi k-kau harus hidup dengan baik. Uhuk!" Eren pun mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Hiks~! Kau akan selalu ada disampingku kan? Kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku, Hiks~! Kau bilang kau laki-laki! Mana janjimu? Hiks~"

"J-jangan menangis," Eren mengelap air mata yang keluar dari mata Mikasa menggunakan ibu jarinya yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Hiks~"

"Maaf, m-mungkin ini s-sudah takdir."

"…"

"Mikasa j-jika aku pergi, y-yang a-akan m-menjagamu adalah…-"

"…"

"Cinta kita,"

"Cinta?"

"Ya,"

"Tapi, itu,,,-"

**_CUP! _**

Tiba-tiba perkataan Mikasa terpotong, karena Eren tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya dan menyiumnya. Air mata semakin keluar deras dari manik matanya.

"Emmmhh~!" desah Mikasa disela-sela ciumannya. Eren yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Sayonara, Mikasa." Lirih Eren dan ia menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit tiba-tiba Mikasa merasakan bahwa pelukan dan ciuman Eren padanya mulai mengendur. Dan benar saja, ternyata Eren sudah… meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Eren-kun?! Eren-kun, Hiks~ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kau pembohong! Hiks~ aku benci padamu! Hey! Buka matamu, Hiks~. Kenapa kau diam saja?! Jawab aku, tatap aku! Hiks~ bangunn!."

"Eren-kunn!"

**_+# THE END STORY #+_**

Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak insiden itu terjadi. Kini Mikasa mencoba untuk meneruskan kehidupannya sebagai seorang dokter professional, yang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak kecil.

Kini ia berada disebuah area taman pemakaman sambil membawa bunga Lili putih ditanganya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak area pemakan itu, dan langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Eren Jaeger'. Dan berjongkok disamping nisan itu dan menyimpan bunga didepannya.

"Hey! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Mikasa entah pada siapa.

"Eren-kun! Jawab aku! Sudah sepuluh tahun ya. Lihat, aku sudah menjadi dokter professional sekarang, sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kau pengecut sekali tidak bisa menepati janjimu.."

Cairan liquid pun mengaliri wajah cantik Mikasa, yang sekarang telah berkerja sebagai Dokter disalah satu Rumah Sakit di Tokyo.

"Eren-kun, Maaf dan Terima kasih. Hiks~"

"Sekarang, aku tahu arti cinta. Dan aku tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan cinta yang akan melindungiku. Cintamu yang melindungiku, Eren-kun. Hiks~ Arigatou. Sekarang aku akan hidup dengan lebih baik sesuai maumu. Dan aku sudah merelakanmu."

Mikasa mencium batu nisan tersebut dan mulai beranjak dari makam itu. Saat ia akan meninggalkan makam itu, tiba-tiba angin menghembus dengan kencang dan daun-daun berguguran. Saat Mikasa melihat kebelakang, ia seolah melihat bayangan Eren disamping pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"Sayonara!" ucap sosok bayangan itu pada Mikasa.

"Hiks~. Sayonara Eren-kun!"

**_OWARI ^^_**


End file.
